


All Grown Up

by Moonstone_Plus



Category: Shake It Up! (US TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bed Sex, Bedroom Sex, Body Worship, Cock Slapping, Cock Slut, Cock Worship, Dom/sub, Gay Sex, Hot Sex, Hunks, Large Cock, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Straight Boy, Twinks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:35:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26296537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Plus/pseuds/Moonstone_Plus
Summary: All grown up and moved out of home, Flynn Jones entertains his old friend Henry Dillon who wants in. Flynn expected Henry wanting to move into the apartment, instead Henry had him in his sights.
Kudos: 2





	All Grown Up

Hisses filled the room, mixing with the sounds of flesh pounding against each other. The less defined of the pair reaching out and clawing their fingernails into the boy on top. “Come on Flynn! HARDER!”

“Ugh, wait!” Another voice bellowed, drenched in lust. 

Moments later the sound intensifies, skin slapping harder against skin. Sweat mixed together in a sticky concoction of heat and passion as two teenage boys fucked away the afternoon. Flynn, flushed a deep red with bullets of sweat running down his forehead and dripping from his nose, made a face of concentration. He breathed hard and heavy, thrusting his hips hard. Teeth grit and eyes narrowed in on his monster of a cock disappeared between two toned cheeks, he pushed the bottom boy further down; Using an arm bent back and pinned to the boy’s back was a nice grip for rough sex. 

“I’m just warming up so shut the fuck up! You’ll be screaming nothingness soon!”

“I better, the bears I meet from Grindr are better than this…” Henry teased, knowing that Flynn hated hearing about his hookups.

Pushing Henry’s arm higher onto his back while his other hand suddenly got a good grip of the slut’s blondish-brown hair, Flynn roughly tugged. Bringing his head up but body down. Allowing the buff muscle stud to get deeper inside Henry’s round ass. Feeling it constrict around his seven inches of his almost water bottle thick cock. 

“Mmm that’s better Jones… treat me how your babysitters used to use you…” Henry purred.

“I told you,” Flynn growled, pounding against Henry’s prostate. He had already made the boy cum once with nothing touching his dick, and heard the whine of over satisfied pleasure now that he hit the nerve cluster again. “NEVER to talk about that!”

“Oh, why not Flynnie… don’t like talking about how your babysitters pounded that cute little ass you had back then…” Henry purred. His lips parted in a deep, slutty moan when Flynn buried himself balls deep, filling his ass to the brim. It was made to fill his ass. “Pretty sure it was that cute little boy butt that turned me gay…”

Rolling his eyes, Flynn lowered down beside Henry’s face. Growling softly, his red face twisting into a smug grin. “Oh please seeing those dicks turned you into a gay slut.”

“True… Logan’s cock was smoking… Deuce, Gunther and Ty were pretty hot, too! Bet you loved those lengthy cocks sliding deep into that tight boy bum…” Henry moaned, knowing they started with Flynn a little younger than many would find acceptable. He was still jealous that aside from once on his thirteenth birthday he had never been allowed to so much as touch those other cocks. 

Especially since Flynn had them for years before that.

Try as he might none of them let him grope, stroke, suck, or ride them all because Flynn said so. They were all oddly under the young boy’s command. Some of the time, that is. He did get an attempted blow job from Flynn’s sister, which ruined the last straight thoughts in his mind.

Rolling his eyes, a little unwilling to mention that Logan still pounded his buff ass whenever he was in town even while they were meant to be looking after his son, LJ; Flynn focused on pounding Henry without mercy. Using all the strength a muscular eighteen-year-old could muster to lift his hips and slam them right down into Henry’s unbearably tight hole. Fucking him with all his strength, forcing the boy to feel that massive cock feel every last inch of its veiny, throbbing length. Flynn’s flared head was enough to stretch Henry wide but the full length of it made Henry want to scream. 

Leaning in closer Flynn took Henry’s earlobe between his teeth. Moaning huskily as he rammed that ass. It was tighter than any pussy he had ever fucked, and while some boys came close none of them were quite a snug fit as Henry. Flynn smirked thinking about that; It made him thrust faster into the ribbed walls of the muscular bottom’s ass wondering how he managed to stay that tight despite being extremely into older guys with cocks comparable to baseball bats. Growling, however, when he realised other people really had touched his old best friend, Flynn slowed his thrusts to make them deeper. Harder. 

His balls slapped against Henry’s olive butt, fucking the cum out from their fuck fifteen minutes ago. It was so deep in there he could have sworn there was cum up in Henry’s stomach. 

Flynn moaned in the boy’s ear, biting down hard. His hips pulled out slow, letting Henry feel every tiny inch of it withdraw from his tightly flexed hole until all seven-inches were free. The throbbing dark pink tip pressed firm to Henry’s gaping hole. Considering if he wanted to slam in there with all his strength and make the boy scream, or make Henry do something that Flynn couldn’t get enough of. 

BEG.

“Quit your whining, whore.” Flynn snapped, grinding into the tight pink hole. Refusing to push back in, or let Henry push back. “And tell daddy you want his dick back inside…”

Henry shivered. “Yeah… none of that daddy stuff… I’m still traumatised by that Mason boy you used to be friends with… you remember those text convos I sent you right? Where he called himself daddy then fingered that hairy as fuck ass…”

Shivering as well, Flynn couldn’t agree more. After seeing Mason’s slut come out of its shell, that friendship died fast. “Got it, no daddy stuff. Even though your stupid bears make you say it… Hey, wait! I still told you to beg for my dick!”

Henry smirked. “Make me… or should I set up another hook-up”

“Such a little fucking bitch boy, aren’t you?” Flynn growled in his ear. Lustful venom dripped from his voice, sending a powerful shiver down Henry’s spine. Tightening his grip on Henry’s pinned back arm, painfully twisting it as his flared tip rubbed against the desperate hole, Flynn smirked. Loving the sounds his friend made, “Why bother with those hairy creepys? I need a hole to fuck when I’m bored… And I'm always bored.”

“Unless your family comes to visit… isn’t that right big boy?.” Henry continued to tease, ignoring the question.

Snorting, the buff boy let go of Henry’s hair. Only to give that toned butt a good smack, “You’re just jealous Logan doesn’t want your fairy ass,”

“Fuck yeah… his cock’s bigger then yours and his abs are to die for! Your sister must be rocking something good to keep him around…” Henry moaned from the thought.

“You know what, FUCK begging!” Flynn shouted as he rammed his cock balls deep into the amazingly tight ass of Henry. ‘No more talking bitch boy!”

“Sure sure, sister breeder…” Henry managed to get out, before talking got too hard.

Pinning the boy to his messy, sweat drenched bed, Flynn roughly plowed Henry. Both of their moans mixing together into one as they fucked away harder, finally giving Henry exactly what he wanted; When they got closer to eighteen the bottom grew more impatient and demanding. He wanted, no, needed to worship every inch of Flynn’s amazing sculpted body, feel every inch of his perfectly defined muscles and get to work deepthroating that sexy seven incher hanging between his friend’s legs. Sucking his cum-filled nuts until they could produce no more. Taking it deep inside him, rough and hard. No foreplay, just pure untamed teenage hormones. Flynn using all his strength to break Henry was all the nerd wanted. 

So Flynn long dicked him. Withdrawing his whole cock to the tip before thrusting back inside, forcing him wide open to fill up the hole. Filling the room with a loud slap that echoed out into the empty apartment. 

Henry was a mess of grunts and yelps, pushing his ass back to meet the monster. His favourite cock. Forever glad he had turned Flynn into the perfect top that loved powerfucking him non stop. The rough commands and merciless fucking was his dream, though there was no feelings between them. Rather the two just annoyed each other non stop and fucked the animosity away once it built up.

His fingers on the free hand balled into a fist tugging Flynn’s sheets. Henry’s toes curled when he felt the cock throbbing inside, using long hard thrusts that let him feel all of Flynn’s amazing shaft. 

“K-k-k…” He started, struggling to get out a single word. Whenever his mouth opened, Flynn would slam back inside and cut him off. “Ki-kiss me!!!”

“Nah.” Flynn smirked, instead continuing to slam the overly bottom boy.

“Pl-p-p-pl-please!” Gritting his teeth and lowering it into the pillow, Henry groaned. He felt like cumming again, but the cock ring Flynn put around his dick prevented that. “FLYNN!”

“Mmm… that’s it dude, scream my name…” Flynn growled, loving how Henry’s moans and groans of pleasure were filling his apartment.

Muttering under his breath a mixture of curses and moans, Henry pushed back harder. Needing to be filled entirely by his friend’s dick. Like he couldn’t live without it. “Harder! Oh my god, PLEASE harder!”

Flynn smirked. The teen decided that it was time to change up the position to allow him to give Henry exactly that.

“You want harder? Fine, pick a place and how I fuck you… bitch boy.” Flynn pushed Henry away, pulling right out of the cum-filled ass. He was still nowhere close to a second load yet, but his cock watch coated in the one already shot inside Henry earlier that day. He loved how Henry whined and wiggled his ass teasingly, feeling like slamming right back inside.

“Nooo!” Henry wiggled as he whined, “Come back and fuck meee!!”

His ass rose up into the air, showing something Flynn teasingly always told Henry never to show off as he was never going to touch it. Between Henry’s legs was a sight not many would expect from a thin twinkish bottom boy. Especially one as nerdy as Henry. Swinging there was a monstrously thick piece of meat, completely tan up until about three or so inches. It was lighter, more pinkish. Henry’s fat cock was a good six or so inches, not that Flynn ever asked it size. Not caring since he still outdid the impressive thing. True to his word, Flynn had never once in his life so much as touched Henry’s cock. 

What Flynn didn’t like was the light curve to it.

Surrounding it was a thin wiry bush of light brown pubes that Henry was always letting grow out then shave. As with the rest of him, a strange mix of buff stud and bottom twink that he just really needed to settle into already. 

“Put that stupid thing away. I want your ass to wiggle, not your dick.” Flynn growled. 

Henry smirked, purring out as he wiggled said ass at the other boy. “You were the one that ripped off my cock pouch g-string…” 

“Why would I need a waistband to pull when I got hair to tug?” Flynn crossed his arms, admiring his work on Henry today. Dripping old cum, fat cock a nice red shade as he needed to cum but couldn’t thanks to the cockring, coated in a thick layer of sweat and panting like crazy. Sadly he could still move and talk, something Logan could always take away from Flynn in a few thrusts. 

“Well if you don’t want the waistband, you suffer with the…” Henry teased, pushing up to wave his cock up at the gym loving stud. “You’re lucky it wasn’t my gold shiny one or the rainbow one too, mister, or you would be buying me new ones!”

“No. You would apologise for wearing them here. My house, my rules. NO underwear! Or I break them.” Flynn said firmly. 

“Does your mommy follow that rule…” Henry purred, as he leaned towards his friend and forced what he wanted.

A kiss.

Flynn didn’t consider, or rather accept the fact, that he was gay. Telling himself that he was a pussy for life kind of guy, but one that wouldn’t say no to an ass should one come his way. He had numerous girls coming in and out of his apartment at different times of the day, having slept through most of the hot girl along with a few more feminine guys in his University classes. Always avoiding the concept of him being a bottom to anyone older than him, Flynn kept to this rule even with Henry around who knew better than anyone else just how gay Flynn was underneath his macho side. 

He let the boy kiss fim for a few moments, even leaning towards the boy’s soft lips until Henry got ballsy enough to try slipping his tongue inside Flynn’s mouth. So Flynn pushed him back onto the bed, glaring at the slutty smile on Henry’s face.

Giggling and putting a finger to his lip, Henry scooped up Flynn’s salvia and put it to his tongue. “You’re a good kisser, babe. Gonna come fuck me now, my ass is feeling lonely… Or sorry, that’s right it’s a boy pussy according to your rules.”

“Damn right, it’s your boy pussy… a bottom like you doesn’t get to call it your ass.” Flynn smirked, giving said ass a firm spank.

“Mmm, a little to the left…” Henry purred from the spank, wiggling his ass as he decided to tease more in hopes of getting firmer spanks. “And you never answered if your mommy follows the no undies rule…”

“If I tell her to… sometimes. Other times she breaks out the nightstick,” Flynn let slip. Covering up quickly with a rough torrent of spanks hoping to shut Henry up.

“Oooh, she beat your ass with it? Or does mommy put on a show? Bet that would feel awesome sliding in…” Henry grinned, moaning a little at the thought of one of those lengthy nightsticks sliding into him.

Flynn rolls his eyes as he continues to slap Henry’s firm ass, glad the boy flipped over and took away the sight of his bent dick. The boy never put the poor thing to work with anyone outside of Flynn, so he saw no point in giving it any attention either. Growling into the boy’s ear after he laid down on Henry, Flynn’s cock slipped between his cheeks. Dry humping right against the hole that was begging for more. “Don’t make me go get it… or mommy’s handcuffs and chain you up, slut.”

“Ooooh so I’m right, you do call her mommy…” Henry chuckled, having teased his friend’s use of the word mommy when discussing her, as of recently. Something when questioned, Flynn would protest and state that Henry had misheard him.

Sighing, Flynn broke out into a chuckle. “Hate to say it, but I've missed you, man… Even if you are a total slut,”

“Well if you miss me that much, I could always take up that spare room… if you're still looking for a housemate!” Henry purred, the thought of getting Flynn more often making his cock throb.

“And get you doing all my taxes like you did my mom’s again? You know how she got when you stay the night, all weird like you’re her little golden boy or something.” Flynn chuckled as he eased back inside Henry’s tight ass. Despite them slowing down to chat properly, Flynn didn’t take it easy back there. Using short hard thrusts right up inside the toned butt. “Like, hello mom! I’m right here!”

“Oh please, you love those nights…the things I hear from your room when I retire to bed,” Henry teased. “Oh mommy…”

Flynn pounded Henry deep while chuckling, mocking the boy. “Really? As if I never heard ‘Oh fuck me daddy!’ when Jeremy was over. Stupid man never listened when I said no touching you...”

“Can you blame me… I took that fireman’s pole for the ride whenever he would whip the hose out…” Henry moaned. “And boy could that hose spray…”

“You’re supposed to have an IQ in the two hundreds or something, and you just called his cock a pole and hose in the same sentence,” Flynn rolled his eyes as he deeply fucked Henry, feeling the boy tighten up and flex. 

“Oh please… when your cock’s going to town… the minds got other things to focus on.” Henry protested. “You have called it worse…”

Flynn moaned, loving Henry’s dirty talk. Though he can’t yet shut the boy up or make him unable to move, he could always make the slutty nerd stupid in sex. “Mm and you love it don’t you?”

“Fuck! YESSSSSS! A-ahem… uh, s-sooo can this move in?” Henry questioned, flexing his ass as tight as he could. “Or will I ruin your mommy time…”

“I’ll consider it, Henry… If you promise I'll never have to see your bent dick, you might.” Flynn purred then ran his tongue around Henry’s ear. Before the boy could answer, Flynn began to really fuck his tightness. Plowing him with no mercy, hands pinned to the bed and hips a furious blur going up and down. Their fingers were locked together while he pounded away, trying his best to wreck Henry beyond words. Loving his long moans of utter joy getting his ass fucked harder than anyone else was willing. “Fuck you’re a tight slut, Hen… Ngh!”

“If you can make sure that I’ll always see your sexy cock…” Henry purred lustfully.

Flynn grinned broadly as his cock grinded around inside Henry, moving right up against his little prostate. “I could arrange that… mom would love me nude, but you might be too busy sucking my massive dick to see it,” 

“How often does your mommy visit you…” Henry giggled. 

“Let’s just say…” Wondering why a gay boy wanted to know about his motherly incest, Flynn answered teasingly, “I dont think there will ever be room for you in my bed. I don’t remember when mom used hers last…”

“Really! You moved out!” Henry replied shocked. “Doesn’t she have her own place…”

Pulling his hips back slow and thrusting in deeper, Flynn shrugged. “I live closer to the precinct and she’s got early shifts so she kinda just lives with me,”

“Uh huh cause what she gets in your bed isn’t what really keeps her here…” Henry responded. A little jealous that Flynn’s mother would be around so much. Ruining the ideal living arrangement his mind had built up.

“But…” Flynn purred before he buried himself deep. Pressed firmly into Henry’s twinkish body, with Flynn’s godly six-pack flat against the boy’s back and crotch to Henry’s ass. To Henry’s surprise, the teen didn’t pull back to thrust in and out. Rather he just stayed there, grinding around inside with their bodies in a sexy tangle of limbs, cum and sweat. Faces and lips inches apart. “She’s on lates next week and leaving… A roommate doesn’t sound too bad. But we are NOT boyfriends!”

“Oh please, I know I could do better when it came to dating. You’re a hot fuck but dude… I could get a better romance from the sink…”

With a little roll of the eyes, Flynn couldn’t believe he fell for that. “Fine you can get one date. I’ll prove i’m better than those fucking Gridr boys!”

“Oh, better like one of your classy tinder whores?

“Fuck you dude,” Flynn chuckled as he finally pulled his hips back, then down again. He had always gotten strangely jealous of Henry’s random hookups or boyfriends over the years, not feeling like any of them were the right fit for his best friend. Nerdy, sweet, innocently slutty Henry needed someone good. Not another nerd or a bear twenty years older than him that would use him like a thirteen year old. “ONE date and that’s it. A-and no hookups, I don’t want any bears in my apartment.”

“Does that count for you… or shall I be seeing some fake barbies and cougars around the place?” Henry smirked.

Flynn rammed him for that teasing remark. Not that it was much punishment as Henry cried out to the gods. “We’ll see, ‘babe’.”

“Ooooh babe… your mommy and sissy will be jealous.” Henry smirked, loving the effect his teasing was having on the boy. Flynn always fucked harder when he was embarrassed. Henry knew gay things or family were Flynn’s weakness.

“Shut. The fuck. Up!” Flynn grunted between words, working up a sweat. “Damn you’re a good workout…!”

“Mmm, aint seen you this sweaty in a long while…” Henry moaned, loving how good Flynn’s body looked when oiled up or sweaty.

Despite meaning it would let him see Henry’s bent, thicker than it should be cock, Flynn moaned in the boy’s ear with a husky tone. “Flip over, stud. Worship me if you want even a chance at moving in…”

“That I can do happily…” Henry grinned, loving the thought of getting close to properly worship that divine chest again.

He flipped over with Flynn still inside him, making the older boy moan as the ass twisted on his dick. Two very eager hands moved immediately to Flynn’s deep abs, tracing around the defined muscle with a light touch that made Flynn grunt and fuck him harder. With each slam, Henry had more trouble lightly feeling up so eventually moved onto outright palming over every inch of Flynn’s godly body. Following down the centre of his amazing chest, through the great revine of Flynn’s glass-cutting pecs, over his curvy yet solid washboard abs and right down the sexy older boy’s thick treasure trail. Following down the path to Flynn’s thick jungle or dark pubes, unbelievably aroused by the sight of those hairs coated in a mix of precum and sweat, the clear strands hanging between the curls. Though his hand did not linger, with Henry focusing on Flynn’s upper body in fear his fingers would be crushed by the force of Flynn’s slams.

As Henry felt up around his collarbone, Flynn felt the twinky’s legs wrapping around his waist. Helping to force him deeper in, even if he was pulling Henry’s slim hips down onto his seven-inch cock. Flynn’s eyes moved up to admire the boy’s body while his eyes were closed. Henry was olive and smooth, with slim hips that looked like they hadn’t gotten bigger since they were kids. The very light abs were a nice touch, and the dark pink nipples that no longer looked white enough to fade away. Flynn also enjoyed teasing the boy’s V-line every now and then, teasing the fingers down close to Henry’s cock but never close enough. He too would feel down the boy’s snail train but never down low enough for real enjoyment. 

Though Flynn still didn’t understand the tattoo.

Regardless, after a few minutes of worship and their bodies coming together with powerful slams, Flynn swallowed his pride. For the first time in his life, he went for it and grabbed Henry’s dick. Roughly squeezing it and stroking furiously, milking Henry with a loud growl.

He knew the cockring made Henry thicker, but he hated the twink bottom was close to his thickness. It also gave the cock a reddish hue as blood struggled to circulate. From the way Henry was leaking just from his boy pussy getting pounded, drooling an endless stream of precum, Flynn knew the boy to be close. So he stroked Henry faster, keeping up the pace in his to-be-date’s ass. 

Henry fell back on the bed as the pleasure of Flynn’s monster dick fucking him and his friend’s strong grip stroking him became too much. He couldn’t speak let alone feel up Flynn, crying out to the gods in total, undeniable pleasure.

“Cum you little bitch!” Flynn commanded, squeezing Henry’s dick.

“F-Fuck….” Henry cried out, loving the feel of Flynn’s strong manly hand squeezing his cock. Squeezes that made him miss the way Jeremy used to work his cock furiously with his hand, squeezing every drop of his cum out.

“I didn’t say you could speak.” Pounding deeper and harder, squeezing all the more tighter and stroking without mercy, Flynn moaned as Henry tightened. “Cum, Henry… cum for me...”

“Make me…” Henry growled, he wanted Flynn to force his cum out.

Growling as he picked up his power thrusts, Flynn almost closed his fist on the thick cock. Stroking it nice and rough like Jeremy used to do to them both. A sensation that he somewhat missed. “I. AM.”

“Do. it. Harder…” Henry hissed.

Going along with the slut’s wishes, Flynn used all his strength to fuck and stroke Henry at the same time. Both of them crying out loud with total bliss, each coming to their orgasms together. Powerful ones that usually took hours upon hours to milk out. Flynn’s hips rammed so hard into Henry he feared his proudly tight ass might finally loosen, and he would walk away with a crushed dick. Or one finally forced straight. He cried louder than Flynn as the top plowed him just how he wanted. 

“FUCKFUCKFUCK!” 

He came. 

He came hard. 

An endless eruption of steamy white teenage cum rocketed out of his dick, coating his chest and face like thick globs of white paint. It was everywhere. On Henry’s nipples, abs, chin, tongue, eyelashes, hair and even on Flynn’s backboard at the other side of the bed! More than anyone had ever milked from his cock in one sitting. Flynn wouldn’t let go of his dick even as cum oozed onto his fingers, stroking it harder and faster until the last drop. Surely Jeremy could have made Henry cum like that, but since they hadn’t fucked since Henry could barely dry cum it never happened, leaving Flynn the sole cockmilker of Henry’s biggest load.

Panting heavily as he came down, his cum coming to a dribble, Henry managed to breath out. “Fuck you’re good…”

Flynn brought his fingers to Henry’s lips, pushing them inside and feeling the boy lick up his own nut. All the while this made him harder, fucking the boy with all his might until he could take it no more. “Holy shit, Hen… I’m gonna nut, t-tell me where you want it!”

“I gegh,” Henry gagged on the fingers, as they didn’t pull out, “A koice dis thime?”

What he meant to say was ‘I get a choice this time?’ but Flynn got the gist of it.

“No, not really but you should always at least act like your bottom boy has a choice of whether I flood their pussy or not.” Flynn smirked.

Spitting out the fingers now that they were clean, Henry rolled his eyes. “It’s not a pussy, Jones…”

“Close enough… the boy pussy just can’t make me pay out if I flood it right.” Flynn chuckled.

Henry blushed, remembering the amount of times Jeremy had hissed ‘i’m going to get your little boy pussies pregnant’ to him and Flynn when they were younger. Apparently Logan got it worse at their age, a lot hotter dirty talk from Jeremy. Throbbing hard at the memory, he almost shouted. “Inside me! I-impregnate me, Flynn!”

“Such a slutty little bottom bitch, aren’t you…” Flynn chuckled.

“Ye-yes Jeremy…” Henry moaned by accident, his mind having slipped into childhood. “I mean Flynn!”

Growling, Flynn’s thrusting got harder and faster. “What was that slut… who is your master…”

“You are!” Henry moaned, arching his back. Giving detail to his cum-soaked chest. “I want your cum, master!”

“What’s my name, Henry… scream it…” Flynn hissed, not wanting his bottom lust to be moaning for his once possible step father.

“Master Flynn! Cum in me, master Flynnieeeee!!” The bottom boy writhed around on the bed feeling the boy’s cock throb. “I really, really need it deep inside me!”

Flynn smirked. “As you wish.”

Taking his friend by the waist, Flynn straightened up and began to hammer him roughly. Slamming his whole cock in and out with no signs of slowing down, breaking the tightness with his size and force. In and out relentlessly, making Henry scream Flynn’s name. Broken, of course, as each thrust took his breath away. Feeling Flynn deep up in his guts, tearing him open for a few hard thrusts before he felt it. Henry could feel the godly nectar filling his ass. Rather, flooding him as almost instantly there was enough hot cum to pour out around Flynn’s cock. 

Despite Flynn’s size the cum poured out around it, down Henry’s smooth crack and onto the bed in a hot white puddle. More than the boy had milked before, and more than either could expect. But even with all that spunk in there, Henry could still feel Flynn’s throbbing.

“Oh my god, YES! Cum in me!” Henry cried, “Shit, Flynn I can feel your cum!”

“Damn right Hen, I’m gonna fill your slutty boy pussy…” Flynn growled, his spunk continuing to leak.

“Y-you got one more in you…? I’d love to be cuffed up…” Henry pulled Flynn into a chaste but hot kiss, feeling the boy’s tongue touch his own. “Or experiment topping.”

Flynn snorted. “You ain't topping me dude… ever.”

“Please!” Henry whined, stealing a few more deep kisses. He felt dirty to kiss Flynn, but hot at the same time. “I’ll be good! I’ll cook and clean a-and be your dirty little slave forever!”

“You will be anyway, but this ass is off limits to you… the cuffs, however…” Flynn purred, cock throbbing at tying Henry to something and just destroying his hole. Stealing a kiss of his own, Flynn made this one longer and deeper. Giving into Henry a little. “Oh and if you ever see someone fucking me, you’re not allowed to watch.” 

“Come on! Why not!” Henry whined, the man having hoped that moving in would let him get another chance to watch Flynn taking.

“I…” Flynn rammed back balls deep, making Henry dribble cum, “Said so!”

“Can I at least watch you fucking someone…” Henry pouted.

Snorting and flexing for the desperate cute boy underneath him, Flynn raised an eyebrow. Growling at Henry’s heated pant of arousal. “Unless it’s a girl, I expect you either stacked up, or taking his dick slut.”

Henry moaned from the thought of having a threesome with Flynn and a hot guy. “A-and if it is?”


End file.
